Ich lekcja nienawiści
by neverwinternights
Summary: Jednych rzeczy uczą nas inni, ale niektóre lekcje musimy przyswoić sami.


„Przepis na nienawiść:

Mugole. Jeden syn. Jeden ojciec. Jedna matka. I jeden Czarny Pan."

Czarny Pan w jego życiu pojawił się nagle.

Miał wtedy sześć lat i zgodnie z zasadami logiki: był dzieckiem. Nie podobało się to jego rodzicom, bo woleliby, żeby ich syn urodził się od razu dorosły. (Nawiasem mówiąc, nie musieli długo czekać, by dorósł).

Czarny Pan nie posiadał imienia i wbrew pozorom nie był czarny. Ale chłopczyk już wtedy wiedział, co to metafora, dlatego domyślał się, że ta czerń nie miała niczego wspólnego z kolorem skóry. Bo gdyby jednak miała, musieliby go nazwać Białym Panem. Chłopczyk wolał nie mówić na głos swoich domysłów, gdyż później dostałby srogie lanie od ojca. Ojciec nie lubił, gdy jego syn odzywał się w towarzystwie, bo mógłby palnąć jakieś głupstwo. A takie rzeczy nie przystoją.

Ojciec szanował Czarnego Pana. Często zapraszał go do domu, gdzie mógł opowiadać jakieś ideologiczne historie, ale chłopczyk tylko udawał, że je słucha, bo były wyjątkowo nudne. Wszędzie tylko: szlamy to, szlamy tamto. Mugole tu, mugole tam. Zdrajcy krwi tacy, zdrajcy krwi owacy. Ale przynajmniej nie musiał dużo się uczyć, wystarczyły trzy zdania.

„Przepis na spokój:

**Nienawidzę** mugoli. **Gardzę** zdrajcami krwi. Szlamy **nie mają prawa bytu**."

Trzy puste zdania.

Bo co sześcioletnie dziecko może wiedzieć o Nienawiści?

Jak mu ją wytłumaczyć?

Jak mu wpoić, że ma nienawidzić ludzi, o których nie ma zielonego pojęcia? Ludzi, których w życiu nie widział i nie zobaczy? Ludzi, kryjących się za zwykłymi nazwami. Jak można nienawidzić nazwy? Nazwa to słowa. Litery. Znaki. Nie ma w nich nic magicznego. Przecież łatwo nauczyć się wiersza, niekoniecznie znając jego znaczenie.

Potem wszystko się zmieniło.

„Przepis na zrozumienie:

Jeden ojciec. Jedna niezainteresowana matka. Jeden niewinny syn. Lanie. Płacz. Łzy."

Ojciec sprawił mu bezpodstawne lanie. Od tak. Bez żadnego powodu. Podszedł. Zamachnął się i uderzył. Po dziesięciu uderzeniach przestał liczyć.

- To wina mugoli – powiedział ojciec, gdy skończył.

Potem wiele razy to powtarzał.

„Przepis na smutek:

Ideologia. Czarny Pan i Śmierciożercy. Wymagania. Podawanie kanapek. Dzieciństwo. Hogwart."

Ideologiczne wieczorki rodziców były okropne.

Skończył jedenaście lat, chodził do szkoły, ale i tak musiał pojawiać się na tych spotkaniach każdej pierwszej niedzieli miesiąca.

Wcześniej jedynie słuchał, a teraz musiał chodzić z tacą, podając kanapki.

Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że w poniedziałki ma ważne zajęcia i musi się uczyć.

Nienawidził ich wszystkich. Ojca, matki, Czarnego Pana i siedzącą na krzesłach bandę pomyleńców, którzy wodzili za nim wzrokiem.

Ale najgoręcej nienawidził mugoli, bo to przez nich zamiast się uczyć, siedzi na tym przyjęciu.

„Przepis na radość:

...?"

Został Prefektem Naczelnym.

Poinformował o tym ojca.

Ten kiwnął głową.

Przecież inaczej być nie mogło.

Nienawidził mugoli, bo to przez nich ojciec go nie zauważał.

„Przepis na przyszłość:

Czarny Pan. Władza. Śmierć. Syn. "

Jego kariera Śmierciożercy była ponura.

Skończył szkołę. Chodził na spotkania.

Był inteligentny, Czarny Pan potrafił to docenić.

Zabijał – bo to było konieczne.

Ożenił się.

Zabijał – bo musiał.

Pracował.

Zabijał – bo nie było innego wyjścia.

Urodził mu się syn.

Zabijał – bo…?

Zamiast:

Szczęście. Radość. Rodzina.

Było:

Czarny Pan. Śmierciożercy. Śmierć.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się szczęśliwy.

„Przepis na nadzieję:

Chłopiec-który-przeżył. Śmierć. Cud. "

Czarny Pan zniknął.

On cudem uniknął Azkabanu.

Wszystko układało się dobrze.

Za dobrze.

„Przepis na koniec:

Znowu Czarny Pan. Zdrada i jej konsekwencje. Azkaban. Cela "

Czarny Pan wrócił.

A on go zawiódł.

Uwierzył w jego śmierć.

Nie podołał misji.

Siedział w zimnej celi z jakimś szaleńcem.

- Wiesz, jak wyjdę z tej celi, to wyściskam jakiegoś mugola i powiem, że ten cały Voldemort może mnie pocałować w dupę.

Lucjusz Malfoy pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna się roześmiał.

Śmiał się.

Śmiał.

Aż w końcu zamilknął.

Ale echo jego radości wciąż odbijało się w ścianach Azkabanu.

„Przepis na szaleństwo:

Nie ma przepisu,

szaleństwo przychodzi samo. "


End file.
